Death Of Someone Dear
by theguiltyprincess
Summary: Regrets. All we have is regrets. If someone who was dear to you had died and you had a choice, you could have done something, you will always have regrets. (A Two in One story based on what would happen if you picked a certain choice.)
1. Choice

_Death of someone Dear_

* * *

"Hey Naru! I'm just going to buy some tea!" Mai announced.

"Nnn.." Was all Naru said.

-There are two choices now

(Choose Mai's side in the chapter's list)Naru accompanies her to buy tea.

(Choose Naru's side in the chapter's list)Naru stays in the office

* * *

AN: THIS WAS AN OLD FANFIC IDK I just felt like uploading it (it was once on my tumblr.)

Sorry for OOCC-ness this is very old like yeah so enjoy?


	2. Mai's Side

_—__-_

Mai:

If I could have had…

If only…

If's and what should've had's ran through my minds as the truth crashed down on me…

There was nothing I could do. Nothing I could change.

Like a refrain in my head it kept replaying.

"Mai… There is nothing you could and can do." I said to myself.

_But do I really believe it?_

—-

Stepping into retrieve my belongings from the office…

Why does it feel so small now?

Brushing off the dusts from my desk with the tips of my fingers, I walked around it to open the drawers.

An Envelope caught my eye.

My Name was written with a hand writing I knew too well.

Tears fell down my face as I opened the envelope… and it kept pouring when i Read it.

' I love you.'

_Was the only thing contained… but it felt like it held a thousand meanings._

—-

Orbs flew up the sky slowly…

Those dreams.

It's been long.

"Mai…"

I turned around and saw a smiling raven haired man… must be his Twin.

"Gene…"

He nodded no.

My hand flew to my mouth in shock… Tears streamed down my face in an instant.

He came near me.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

He stared.

"It should've had been me who died. I should've—-

"No Mai." He said sternly.

"It was my choice… I was the one who chose to save you…" He said softly.

"You shouldn't have! It would have been better me than you… I've got nothing to lose whereas you have… a life, a family, a career." I argued.

"But I would've lost you."

I stared shocked.

"Didn't you get it when you read the letter? I guess you didn't since your IQ is a little bellow average." He smirked.

"Hey!" I pouted.

He ruffled my hair.

"I love you too." I finally said.

"Good to know." His smirk turned into a true smile.


	3. Naru's Side

_Naru:_

Pieces of glass collided against the wall.

"Noll!" Lin came coming in avoiding each glass that came in his way.

I didn't feel like caring whether I die from using PK.

It would be better.

A punishment for being so stupid.

Letting her on her own at that time.

"Noll, You have to stop!" Lin said grabbing me by the shoulders.

The glasses halted midair and exploded into tiny little pieces.

Lin shielded himself.

He didn't need to worry, the shards were headed far from him.

"You know if I hadn't stopped you, You would be dead by now." He said.

"That would've been nice."

Silence came between us.

"Mai wouldn't want you to do this, you know?"

He just had to say her name.

"I know you're having a really hard time Naru… We all are."

_"__I know, I just have it harder."_

Lin nodded.

—-

The office was being emptied.

Leaving this… leaving Japan… Is it really the right thing to do?

I looked around. The couch had already been removed, tables and everything else… but one desk was left.

Hers.

Opening the drawer, It was still there.

The envelope. I opened it up to see it was still unread.

'I love You.'

If she read it would've she knew how many meanings it held.

"Noll." Lin put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked back at him.

"You just have to let her go." He said.

_Can I really Do It?_

__—-

Orbs. Up in the sky they go.

I remember this place.

The cave where I used my powers. When she was there right behind me and she got hurt by just touching me.

"Look who we have here."

I turned around to see a familiar face.

"Mai."

"The one and only" She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Wasn't she supposed to be up there, or somewhere?

"I'm stuck."

"Why?"

"I don't really know." She said.

"Mai?"

"hmm?"

"I'm keeping you here, you're a really bad liar, you know that?" I said.

"Seen right through me." She laughed.

"I miss your stupidity."

"I miss your ego"

"I miss your tea…"

Was that really it?

"I miss… you." I held her hands

"I miss you too."

They looked at each other.

"You have to go right?"

"mhmm" Mai nodded.

"Bye… Then." I said.

"I love you."

"I know Mai…" I smirked.

She began to lift up, up….

"I love you too."


End file.
